Forever Life
by Artemisaish
Summary: UPDATE! Pemubunuhan besar-besaran telah dilakukan oleh makhluk kegelapan! Tindakan pertama telah dilakukan! Narusasu Vampire! Itakyuu! Nejigaa! Sasodei! Vamfic! Mind To RnR?
1. Chapter 0 : Trailer

**Trailer**

**Forever Life**

**Disclaimer:**

**Mashasi Kishimoto**

**Genre:**

**Crime/Romance**

**Rated:**

**M for Gore and little physco**

**Pair:**

**Narusasu **

**Minakushi**

**Nejigaa or Gaaneji?**

**Itakyuu or Kyuuita?**

**Sasodei or Deisaso?**

**Warning:**

**This fic is Yaoi or Shou-ai so, if you hate just far-far away from this fic! Typo/Bad Words/kata-kata kasar**

**Summary:**

**Dengan takdir dan dunia yang berbeda.**

**Akankah keabadian mempersatukan mereka?**

**xxxxx**

**Aku tahu...**

**Bahwa aku abadi...**

"To...long, j...ja...ngan sakiti kami!" kata Kakuzu memelas

"Kalau begitu sekarang katakan alasan mengapa kalian membangunkan kami! Kau tahu kan resikonya? Wahai para pengalir darah!"

Makhluk-makhluk kegelapan itu begitu liar! Mencabik dan menghisap penuh nafsu. Burung-burung malam beterbangan, aktivitas dunia seakan berhenti setelah jeritan itu mereda. Mungkin mereka semua shock dengan kemunculan para perusak dunia.

**xxxxx**

**Aku tahu...**

**Kematian bukanlah penghalang bagiku...**

**Tetapi,**

**Kematian adalah**

**Temanku...**

'Lari lebih kencang!' kali ini dia lari sangat kencang dan sesuatu di belakangnya juga lebih kencang tiba-tiba sesuatu berkelebat di samping melewatinya dan berhenti di depan menghadang langkahnya.

Tampaklah sosok seorang wanita berambut merah panjang dengan tatapan merah dingin, jubah hitamnya melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Pria berkacamata tersebut langsung terhenti melihat wanita itu, pandangan tajam dari wanita seolah membuatnya terpaku ditempatnya.

"Dasar! Pemuda kurang ajar! Apa yang kau lakukan pada bajuku, hah?" bentak suara keras dari arah belakang kedua vampire itu. Naruto dan Gaara menoleh dan melihat seorang pemuda yang di pukul oleh seorang laki-laki berambut panjang hitam dan bermata seperti ular. Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu mengaduh kesakitan, mukanya yang pucat tampak lebam lebam biru.

Saat mereka berpapasan pemuda itu memandang Naruto. Langit Biru bertemu langit kelam.

"Tousan, Kaasan, Aniki!" kata Naruto masih dengan senyum diwajahnya, "Aku rasa aku sudah menemukan 'mate'ku!" kata Naruto mantap.

**xxxxx**

**Aku tahu...**

**Bahwa**

**Hidupku terkutuk...**

**Tapi,**

**Aku tahu suatu hal...**

"Kau harus hati-hati, Naruto!" pesan Minato. "Jangan gegabah!"

"Baik! Tousan!" kata Naruto mengangguk

"Tentu! Kau akan mendapatkannya!" lalu mereka bedua tertawa-tawa yang membuat sekeliling mereka menjadi sepi. Yang terdengar hanya suara tawa menggema mengerikan.

"Aku juga tadinya tidak begitu percaya! Tapi setelah kulihat kondisi tubuh mayat yang mengering dan setelah diperiksa baik-baik ada bekas gigitan dilehernya membuatku menduga bahwa pasti vampirelah pelakunya! Tidak ada makhluk lain yang bisa menghisap darah kayak orang terkena dehidrasi akut semacam itu."

"Tidak, Juubi! Dia adalah masa lalu! Masa lalu yang harus kubunuh! Yah, dia akan segera kubunuh! Cepat atau lambat!" nada suaranya sedingin es dan sangat menusuk.

Orang berambut raven sedikit berantakan itu tampak meringis, mantel yang dikenakannya sudah usang dan berdebu. Naruto melangkah pelan mendekati orang itu, dia menepuk bahu orang itu pelan.

**xxxxx**

**I was There  
**

**To Tell You**

**I Love you...**

"Kita hanya perlu membentuk tim pemburu vampire agar korban tidak berjatuhan semakin banyak."

Sosok-sosok berkelebat cepat melompati atap, tubuh mereka tampak sangat ringan sehingga dengan mudah berlompatan di atap-atap yang jaraknya berjauhan itu. akhirnya ketiga sosok berjubah hitam itu sampai di sebuah gerbang besar.

"Sampai jumpa, bocah!" dia lalu berkelebat menyisakan Neji yang pingsan dikelilingi oleh mayat-mayat yang bertebaran.

**xxxxx**

**Sekarang**

**Maukah kamu bersamaku**

**Menjalani kehidupan tanpa waktu ini?**

**Selamanya!**

**-From-**

**~Namikaze Naruto~**

**To**

**~Uchiha Sasuke~**

**xxxxx**

**Coming Soon!**

**12 November 2010**

**xxxxx**

**Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk satu tahun saya menjadi author di FFN.**

**Tepat tanggal 12 November nanti!**

**Maaf, ini hanya Trailer! jadi pendek!  
**

**Semacam promosi gitu! -di tampar-  
**

**Hehehe...**

**Tunggu yah!**

**~Airu Haruza~**


	2. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

**A/N**

**Hola, semua! Pa kabar? Jumpa lagi dengan saya di acara *Dilempar kulit pisang*, Skefo (Sekedar Info) ini Vamfic (Vampire Fic) pertama saia. Kyaa...! seneng banget bisa ngebuat vamfic. Yah, nggak tahu juga tapi, kayaknya saya rada-rada tertarik ama Vampire dan entah kenpa jadi kagum gitu. *R: dasar! Author aneh!* Oh, iya! Satu lagi! Disini hanya ada kota Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Oto dan lain-lain. Pokoknya desa-desa yang ada di Naruto!**

**Forever Life**

**Part 1**

**The Beginning**

**Disclaimer:**

**Mashasi Kishimoto**

**Genre:**

**Crime/Romance**

**Rated:**

**M for Gore and little physco**

**Pair:**

**Narusasu **

**Minakushi**

**Nejigaa or Gaaneji?**

**Itakyuu or Kyuuita?**

**Sasodei or Deisaso?**

**Warning:**

**This fic is Shou-ai menuju Yaoi**

**So, if you hate just far-far away from this fic! Miss Typo (s)**

**Bad Words/Kata-kata kasar!**

**Summary:**

**Dengan takdir dan dunia yang berbeda.**

**Akankah keabadian mempersatukan mereka?**

**Ket.**

**Dashiokure : Terlambat**

**Akuma : Iblis **

**Konoha-Suna, At 11.40 PM 10 Oktober 1993**

"Akhirnya! Akhirnya aku menemukannya!" teriak seorang pria bercadar dengan gembira memandang segel aneh berbentuk bintang yang dikelilingi lingkaran berwarna merah darah yang terukir di tanah di depan sebuah kastil atau lebih tepat di sebut reruntuhan kastil karena di sana-sini sudah hancur di makan usia atau terpaan air hujan, tak terbayangkan berapa usia kastil itu.

"Hah! Itu berkat bantuanku tahu!" kata seorang pria lagi di sampingnya berambut putih sambil memegang sebuah sabit besar yang berlumuran darah. Laki-laki itu menoleh kebelakang, "Terus, kita apakan dia?" tanyanya sambil mengedikkan kepalanya pada sosok mayat yang berlumuran darah dengan tubuh hancur, sungguh mengerikan melihatnya.

"Apa peduliku? Buang saja ke jurang!" kata pria bercadar itu lagi cuek. Pria bercadar itu adalah seorang ilmuwan arkeolog terkenal di Kota Konoha "Sekarang! Kau diam! Aku harus membaca mantra ini!" katanya sambil membolak-balik sebuah buku yang tampak sudah tua di makan usia dengan huruf-huruf Rune di atasnya, tampaknya hanya pria bercadar itu yang mengerti arti dari huruf Rune itu, karena kalau pria berambut putih itu mengerti maka dia pasti tidak akan mengikuti rencana pria bercadar itu. Buku yang bertuliskan juuman'okudo yang berarti keabadian dengan simbol bintang di kelilingi lingkaran persis yang tergambar di tanah depan mereka dengan versi yang lebih kecil.

"Hm... apakah kamu yakin soal ini?" tanya pria rambut putih ragu-ragu atau sebenarnya ngeri sendiri melihat reruntuhan yang tampak mengerikan di depan mereka, reruntuhan kastil tersebut seperti mengeluarkan sebuah hawa lain, hawa di luar nalar manusia yang di latar belakangi langit kelam.

"Kamu takut?" tanya pria bercadar itu sinis, "Dengar, Hidan! Sudah 15 tahun aku menunggu saat-saat ini. Aku harus membuktikan pada semua ilmuwan brengsek di kota Konoha itu bahwa aku benar dan aku tidak gila! Kamu tenang saja, aku sudah mengkalkulasi semuanya! Segel itu akan melemah saat semua planet membentuk satu lintasan lurus, kejadian ini hanya terjadi seribu tahun sekali! Aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Jadi, kalau kamu takut! Kamu boleh pergi!" katanya dengan nada mengejek. Hidan terdiam, merenung.

"Baiklah, terserah kamu!" katanya sambil memandang berkeliling tapi yang di lihatnya hanya kegelapan yang lama-lama semakin mencekam, para burung hantu beruhu pelan menambah suasana yang semakin tegang. Mereka berdua sekarang berada di daerah pegunungan terpencil perbatasan antara kota Konoha dengan kota Suna.

"Sekarang kita tunggu sampai tepat tengah malam, lalu kita adakan ritual itu."

"Yah!"

Mereka menunggu diiringi desau angin dan suara-suara yang mengerikan, entah makhluk apa yang mengeluarkan suara seperti itu. Mereka menunggu dalam diam, masing-masing tak tahu apa yang harus di bicarakan.

Tepat pukul 00.00 pria bercadar itu bangkit dan berdiri di depan segel yang berbentuk bintang dengan lingkaran di sekelilingnya. Mengelilingi segel itu dan membaca mantra pada buku tua yang dipegangnya, berulang-ulang. Tentunya dengan bahasa Rune tapi di translatekan,

"_Saat langit mencapai batas tertinggi, saat itulah sesuatu akan bangkit dalam naluri para pengalir darah. Tetesan darah akan membangkitkan mereka, capailah dengan pembatasan hati, dan jadilah saksi kehidupan yang hancur penuh darah!"_

"_Datanglah kepadaku,_

_Langit kelam!_

_Sambutlah aku_

_Dengan tetesan darah segar!_

_Aku adalah keabadian_

_Akulah sang Akuma!_

_Dari kegelapan!"_

Setelah membaca mantra tersebut, segel aneh itu tiba-tiba menghilang seperti terisap kedalam tanah, sesaat hanya kesunyian yang ada, lalu dari dalam reruntuhan beterbangan ribuan kelelawar. Sebagian menabrak Hidan yang sedari tadi hanya diam memandang partnernya membaca mantra, sambil mengumpat dan mengutuk kelelawar itu dia mendekati pria bercadar itu yang berdiri diam memandang ke arah reruntuhan.

"Hei! Kakuzu apakah mantra itu berhasil?" tanyanya tapi yang ditanya hanya terpaku tak bergerak dari tempatnya, "Ada apa denganmu Kakuzu?" ulang Hidan, kali ini dia memegang pundak Kakuzu. Tapi, tetap saja yang di sentuh seperti tidak merasakannya. Matanya melotot memandang sesuatu yang berada dikegelapan, Hidan mengikuti arah pandangan Kakuzu. Sejenak dia tidak dapat melihat apa-apa, hanya kegelapan yang ada! Tapi dia sadar diantara kegelapan itu ada sesuatu yang lebih gelap lagi, hitam pekat, kemudian sesuatu memang muncul dari kegelapan kastil, kegelapan yang paling pekat melebihi pekatnya langit malam. Lalu beberapa makhluk mulai muncul dari kegelapan yang pekat itu, bukan! Tepatnya tujuh manusia kalau mereka masih bisa dibilang manusia! Mereka semua berjubah hitam polos dengan kesan dingin dan angker, wajah yang pucat dan datar nyaris tanpa darah. Mata mereka berwarna merah membara menatap tajam dua orang di depannya.

Seorang perempuan berambut merah dan berkacamata memandang berkeliling dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Dia berbicara dengan suara sedingin es.

"Hei! Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bangun!"

"Aku lapar!" kata laki-laki gendut di bagian kanan.

"Jiroubo! Makanan saja kerjamu!" kata laki-laki berambut oranye di sebelahnya.

"Wajar kan, Juugo! Kita sudah tidur berabad-abad!" sahutnya membela diri.

"Diam kalian semua!" sahut sebuah suara sedingin es yang luar biasa dinginnya sehingga kau akan merasa seperti di tenggelamkan ke danau es juga dengan nada menusuk. Aura kegelapan meyertainya saat dia berjalan, lalu muncullah seorang pria yang astaga! Bertangan enam dengan jubah hitam melambai-lambai di belakangnya. Matanya lebih merah dari darah menatap semua yang di situ dengan pandangan tajam.

"Wah! Ternyata sang pangeran sudah bangun" ujar seorang pria berambut putih dengan gigi setajam hiu.

"Siapa yang telah berani membangunkan kita semua?" tanyanya begitu pandangannya tertumbuk pada sesosok mayat yang berlumuran darah di pinggir jurang.

"Ternyata ada manusia segar disni!" kata seorang pria dengan oh! Kepala dua yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Hidan dan Kakuzu yang sedari tadi terpaku di tempat melihat kemunculan mereka semua, "Ah, kebetulan sekali! Aku lapar!"

Pria berkepala dua itu mencengkram leher Hidan dan Kakuzu yang sudah keringat dingin.

"Bagaimana tidak lapar! Kita sudah tertidur selama ribuan tahun!" gerutu pria gendut tadi.

"Le-lepas... kan! Ka...mi ya...ng membangunkan kalian!" kata Hidan terbata-bata sedangkan Kakuzu hanya mengangguk saking takutnya.

"Lepaskan mereka, Sakon!" ujar sang pangeran, serta merta pria berkepala dua yang di panggil Sakon menjatuhkan Hidan dan Kakuzu. Mereka berdua gemetaran saking takutnya. Sang pangeran melangkah mendekati Hidan dan Kakuzu.

"To...long, j...ja...ngan sakiti kami!" kata Kakuzu memelas.

"Hm...siapa nama kalian?" tanyanya tanpa mempedulikan mereka.

"Na...ma...saya Kakuz...zu, saya adalah seorang arkeolog di kota Konoha sedangkan dia adalah Hidan yang membantu saya." kata Kakuzu sangat gugup.

"Kalau begitu sekarang katakan alasan mengapa kalian membangunkan kami! Kau tahu kan resikonya? Wahai para pengalir darah!"

"Ah...i..tu, a...nu, saya maksudku ka...mi hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa Vampire itu ada, soalnya tidak ada yang percaya dengan perkataanku malahan aku dibilang sudah gila kalau percaya bahwa vampire itu ada!" jelas Kakuzu, sejenak dia menatap sang Pangeran tapi buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya, dia tidak tahu, tapi rasanya mata sang pangeran ini sanggup membunuhnya.

"Jadi, begitu! Hanya karena alasan itu kalian berdua membangunkan kami para pemuja darah ini! Ini abad keberapa?"

"Ini a...bad ke-20"

"Wah, melegakan! Kita sudah tertidur selama 500 tahun." kata seorang perempuan berambut merah tapi tanpa kacamata, sinis.

"Hebat! Umur kita hampir mencapai 1000 tahun" kata perempuan berkacamata di sebelahnya. Kali ini Hidan dan Kakuzu menatap bersamaan sang Pangeran.

"Kalian tidak menghormati pangeran!" kata Sakon yang masih berdiri dibelakang mereka, mengagetkan mereka berdua, "Apakah kalian tahu bahwa merupakan suatu penghinaan kalau memandang sang pangeran secara langsung?" tanyanya dingin sedangkan yang lainnya mendekat. Sang pangeran mengangguk pada seorang anak buahnya yang seperti hiu.

"Kalian tahu! Tadi, ada sebuah kalimat yang kalian baca saat mengucapkan mantra tadi." katanya tersenyum dingin sambil menampilkan giginya yang bertaring hiu.

"Suigetsu, tak usah berbelit-belit! Langsung saja!" kata laki-laki gendut yang dipanggil Jiroubo tadi kesal. Tapi pria bertaring hiu bernama Suigetsu tidak mempedulikannya.

"Apakah kalian masih mengingatnya?" tanya Suigetsu lagi, Kakuzu dan Hidan hanya menggeleng.

"_'Sambutlah aku dengan tetesan darah segar'_!" ujar seorang laki-laki berambut putih.

"Oh, terima kasih Kimimaroo!" kata Suigetsu tersenyum "Nah! Kalian mengerti?" tentu saja Hidan dan Kakuzu mengerti, muka mereka memucat seperti mayat, bibir mereka bergerak-gerak seakan-akan mengucapkan sesuatu tetapi yang keluar hanya desis tidak jelas.

"Oh, teman-teman! Ayolah! Jangan buang-buang waktu." Kata wanita berambut merah tadi memutar bola matanya, kesal. Suigetsu memang paling suka mempermainkan korbannya terlebih dahulu, membuatnya tidak sabar.

"Terserah kalian lah!" akhirnya Suigetsu menyerah.

"Pangeran, apakah anda mau?" tanya Sakon.

"Hm...simpankan saja bagianku! Aku ingin menemui Juubi dulu!" kata sang pangeran lalu beranjak dari situ kembali ke kegelapan yang pekat yang menelannya. Serentak mereka bertujuh memejamkan mata dan begitu mereka membuka mata, muncullah taring-taring panjang di mulut mereka semua. Mata mereka yang semerah darah berkilat-kilat bengis penuh nafsu.

"To...long! jangan hisap darah kami!" kata Hidan tersendat-sendat, sudah terbayang di depan matanya tujuh vampire kelaparan menghisap darahnya. Dia jadi sangat menyesal telah menyetujui rencana Kakuzu. Perempuan berkacamata tertawa bengis.

"_Dashiokure_!" katanya disambut tawa yang lain. Kemudian terdengarlah jeritan dahsyat seolah ingin merobek langit kelam. Makhluk-makhluk kegelapan itu begitu liar! Mencabik dan menghisap penuh nafsu. Burung-burung malam beterbangan, aktivitas dunia seakan berhenti setelah jeritan itu mereda. Mungkin mereka semua shock dengan kemunculan para perusak dunia.

**xxxxx**

Berselang beberapa jam setelah kejadian mengerikan di depan kastil itu, sosok-sosok mengerikan itu meninggalkan korban pertama mereka selama 500 tahun ini dengan tawa puas. Tapi, hawa dingin kembali menyelimuti kastil itu, dan luar biasa! Pintu kastil yang besar dan kokoh itu terbuka dengan derit pelan. Lalu muncullah enam orang yang berjubah hitam tapi, kali ini jubah mereka mempunyai corak yang berbeda-beda.

"Huamh! Aku masih ngantuk!" ujar seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik bermata biru langit berjubah hitam dengan corak yang seperti percikan darah berwarna oranye sambil menguap di sambut jitakan dari laki-laki berambut oranye kemerah-merahan di sebelahnya dengan mata merah.

"Bodoh! Kita baru bangun kau sudah ingin tidur lagi? Dasar pemalas!" bentaknya marah.

"Aduh, Kyuubi-nii! Sakit tahu!" katanya sambil memegang kepalanya yang baru saja terkena jitakan.

"Rasakan itu!"

"Aduh, kalian! Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar!" kata suara lembut di belakang mereka, seorang wanita berambut merah seperti darah dengan mata hijau tosca.

"Gomen, Kaasan!"

"Sepertinya, kelompok Zaigokuro *A/N: asal-asalan aja! Tidak usah diambil hati, tapi artinya seh kelompok jahat atau hitam gitu* sudah makan!" kata seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik tapi agak panjangan di samping, memandang dua mayat dengan kondisi menggenaskan. Baju kedua mayat itu robek di sana-sini, tubuh mereka tinggal kulit dan tulang, darah mereka terhisap habis. Mata mayat itu melotot penuh kengerian seakan tidak rela dengan kehidupan yang di renggut paksa dari mereka. Semua langsung terdiam memandang mayat di depannya.

"Heh! Mereka tetap sadis yah!" ujar anak berambut pirang itu.

"Naruto! Kamu tidak boleh lihat!" larang seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan mata berwarna batu jade sambil menutup mata pemuda pirang itu dengan tangannya.

"Argh! Gaara-Nii! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" katanya sambil memberontak.

"Tidak! Kamu masih kecil! Ayo, tutup mata!" sanggah Gaara.

"Aku rasa Gaara benar, un! Ayo, Naruto! Tutup matamu, un." kata seorang cowok berambut pirang panjang memandang cemas ke arah mayat dan Naruto secara bergantian.

"Tapi aku kan vampire! Jadi, tidak masalah kan?"

"Masalah! Sudah, jangan membantah!" sambung Kyuubi kembali menjitak adiknya.

"Sudah! Jangan bertengkar! Gaara, Deidara! Ayo, bawa masuk adikmu!" perintah wanita berambut merah itu.

"Baik! Kaasan!" lalu pemuda berambut merah yang di panggil Gaara itu menyeret adiknya yang masih memberontak diikuti oleh pemuda lainnya berambut pirang panjang dengan mata biru bernama Deidara.

"Kushina, kita harus membereskan mayat ini!" kata laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik agak panjang itu.

"Hm...baiklah! Kyuubi, bantu ayahmu!" perintahnya kepada Kyuubi yang sedari tadi diam saja, "Minato, kita akan tinggal dimana?" tanya Kushina.

"Aku rasa di sini saja! Lagipula kelompok Zaigokuro itu tidak mungkin tinggal di sini kan?" kata Minato, "Sudahlah, Kushina! Tidak apa-apa!" kata Minato begitu melihat rasa khawatir di mata istrinya.

"Kurasa, aku setuju kalau kita tinggal disini!" ujar Kyuubi, "Kastil ini besar sekali! Dan juga kayaknya terpencil" sambungnya sambil melihat sekelilingnya, "Lagipula dengan terucapnya mantra itu seluruh vampire yang ada di dunia pasti sudah bangkit dan di sini kita akan aman." Kushina mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Tapi, pertama-tama! Kita harus cari makan dulu! Aku lapar!" kata Kyuubi.

"Baiklah, sayang! Kita akan mencarinya setelah mengurus mayat-mayat ini."

"Oh, aku harus menemui Hachibi dulu!" kata Minato, "Kalian urus sisanya." Dia lalu berkelebat dan menghilang di telan kegelapan malam.

Malam telah mencapai batasnya, menyambut hari baru. Hari yang merupakan awal dari semua kejadian ini. Inilah awal dari kehancuran dunia!

**To Be Continued...**

**Spoiler Next Chapter...**

**"Sekarang, kau ikut aku pulang! Cepat!" perintah laki-laki itu kasar sambil menendang pemuda itu. Sang pemuda bangkit dan berjalan terseok-seok dibelakang laki-laki berambut panjang itu. Saat mereka berpapasan anak itu memandang Naruto. Langit Biru bertemu langit kelam.**

**DEG...**

** Entah kenapa jantung Naruto berdetak tidak karuan, Vampire memang mempunyai detak jantung kalau sudah meminum darah, sesaat mereka bertatapan tapi anak itu kemudian buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali mengikuti tuannnya. Naruto mengikuti terus pemuda itu sampai dia menghilang di belokan.**

**Gomenne,**

**kalo banyak typo dan tidak menarik!**

**oh, iya hari ini udah satu tahun Ai jadi author lo! -nebar-nebar confetti-**

**Moga-moga gak ada pairing war lagi!**

**At least...**

**Review...**

**Minna!**

**~Airu Haruza~  
**


	3. Chapter 2 : Meeting

**A/N**

**Akhirnya! Chapter dua! Disini akan muncul Hachibi tapi bentuknya Ai ubah karena psst... Hachibi yang asli gak imut seh *Ditendang Hachibi dan Killer bee* makanya Ai ambil bentuk rubah aja kayak Kyuubi tapi ekornya delapan dan berwarna biru laut.**

**Forever Life**

**Part 2**

**Meeting**

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre:**

**Crime/Romance**

**Rated:**

**M for Gore and little physco**

**Pair:**

**Narusasu **

**Minakushi**

**Nejigaa or Gaaneji?**

**Itakyuu or Kyuuita?**

**Sasodei or Deisaso?**

**Warning:**

**This fic is Shou-ai menuju Yaoi**

**So, if you hate just far-far away from this fic! Miss Typo (s)**

**Bad Words/Kata-kata kasar!**

**Summary:**

**Dengan takdir dan dunia yang berbeda. **

**Akankah keabadian mempersatukan mereka?**

**Konoha city path, 11.30 PM 12 Oktober 1993**

Malam semakin larut, burung-burung hantu terdengar beruhu keras. Seorang pria bermantel tebal merapatkan mantelnya dan berjalan tergesa-gesa seakan-akan di buru sesuatu. Dia menyusuri gang-gang, desau angin mengeretak mengerikan. Pria berambut perak dan berkacamata itu merupakan orang suruhan geng mafia terkenal di kota Konoha tersebut. Dia baru saja habis bertransaksi dengan salah satu klien mereka. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seperti jubah di seret di belakangnya, pria itu menoleh tapi yang dia temukan hanya kekosongan dalam keremangan. Pria itu kembali berjalan dengan sangat cepat.

Jam besar di tengah kota menunjukkan pukul 00.00 tepat tengah malam, rasanya dia telah berjalan lama sekali atau hanya perasaannya saja karena sejenak tadi dia mengira gang-gang itu berubah menjadi seperti labirin yang sulit. Lalu bunyi jubah di seret itu terdengar lagi kali ini dia mengira jumlahnya lebih dari satu, pria itu kembali menoleh dan seperti yang pertama, dia kembali menemukan kekosongan dan kegelapan. Kali ini dia mempercepat langkahnya.

'Lari!' Perintah dari otaknya datang begitu saja. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa sesuatu di belakangnya juga ikut berlari.

'Lari lebih kencang!' kali ini dia lari sangat kencang dan sesuatu di belakangnya juga lebih kencang, tiba-tiba sesuatu berkelebat di samping melewatinya dan berhenti di depan menghadang langkahnya. Tampaklah sosok seorang wanita berambut merah panjang dengan tatapan merah dingin, jubah hitamnya melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Pria berkacamata tersebut langsung terhenti melihat wanita itu, pandangan tajam dari wanita seolah membuatnya terpaku di tempatnya.

"Suigetsu, sudah kubilang! Jangan main-main dengan korban! Buang waktu saja!" kata wanita itu kesal. Sesaat pria itu mengira dirinya yang di ajak bicara tapi dugaannya meleset.

"Maaf, Tayuya! Soalnya, sudah lama sekali aku tidak main-main!" sebuah suara muncul dari belakangnya membuat pria itu terkejut dan menoleh. Dan tampaklah seorang laki-laki bertampang hiu juga dengan pandangan dingin, "Ya, sudah! Kamu boleh menyerang dia sekarang!" mendengar hal ini pria itu memucat yang terlintas di benaknya adalah pembunuhan atas dirinya. Tanpa sadar dia mengenggam pistol yang sejak tadi tersembunyi di balik mantelnya.

"Aku tidak mau!" kata wanita itu menggeleng, "Kamu saja! Aku sedang tidak mood untuk menyerang!"

"Hhh...kamu maunya enak saja yah! Ya sudahlah! Apa boleh buat?" katanya sambil melangkah mendekati pria berkacamata itu.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya pria berkacamata itu tajam.

Suigetsu menyeringai kecil mendengar pertanyaan itu, " Pengalir darah! Kau mau tahu apa mau kami?"

"Apa? Siapa yang kalian panggil pengalir darah? Apa maksud dari semua ini?" tanyanya bingung, pertanyaan ini membuat Tayuya tertawa, jenis tertawa yang mengingatkan tentang kesendirian dalam kegelapan membuat bulu kuduk pria berkacamata itu berdiri.

"Dengar! Kau itu adalah pengalir darah!" tunjuk Tayuya setelah tawanya reda, "Tapi, bolehkah aku tahu namamu terlebih dahulu?"

"Untuk apa kau bertanya namaku?" tanya pria itu menantang.

"Yah, soalnya kami mencoba sopan santun terhadap calon korban kami. Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian!" kata pria itu jengkel lalu beranjak dari situ hendak pergi tapi di hadang oleh wanita cantik itu, kali ini matanya merah membara dan taring panjang mulai muncul di mulutnya membuat pria itu mundur kaget lalu terjatuh lemas di tanah.

"Kk...kau ti...dak mung...kin!" serunya tersendat.

"Sebut namamu sekarang?" tanya Tayuya lagi lebih keras.

"Ya...kushi Kabu...to" katanya pelan saking takutnya.

"Nah! Begitu, Suigetsu! Sekarang kamu bunuh dia saja! Aku suah lapar!"

"_Oh, as you wish my lady!_" kata Suigetsu sambil membungkuk hormat ke arah Tayuya yang mendengus melihatnya. Suigetsu melangkah pelan ke arah Yakushi Kabuto yang terduduk diam tak bergerak, tampaknya shock sekali! Suigetsu melangkah semakin dekat hampir menyentuh Kabuto dan...

DORR!

Suara tembakan menggema di gang tersebut, Kabuto berdiri memegang tembakan di tangan kanannya yang gemetaran. Suigetsu terdorong kebelakang, jubah depannya berlubang tapi tembakan itu tidak melukainya sama sekali, Tayuya berdecak kesal melihat ini.

"Ck, menyebalkan sekali! Biar aku saja!" katanya sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam jubah lalu menarik sebuah seruling bambu "Pengalir darah! Dengarkan baik-baik melodiku!" dia lalu mulai meniup seruling bambu itu dan memainkan sebuah lagu aneh yang membuat aliran darah jadi kacau dan pikiran tidak terfokus. Kabuto hanya terdiam, matanya tidak fokus, dia terbuai oleh melodi seruling aneh itu. Tayuya mengedikkan kepalanya memberi tanda kepada Suigetsu. Dan kemudian yang terdengar malam itu hanya lengkingan dahsyat menggetarkan bulu roma. Yah, satu lagi korban keganasan dari awal berkuasanya kegelapan.

**xxxxx**

"Kaasan! Aku mau keluar dulu!" kata Naruto seraya minta izin pada wanita berambut merah yang sedang duduk di beranda sambil menikmati angin malam, Namikaze Kushina.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan! Malas di rumah terus!"

"Hm...Boleh saja! Tapi..."

Seorang pemuda berambut merah maroon muncul di pintu, "Aku akan menemaninya, Kaasan!"

"Hah! Aku tidak mau! Gaa-nii, aku kan bukan anak kecil!" tolak Naruto.

"Wah, sayang sekali! Pilihannya hanya itu atau kamu tidak boleh keluar!" kata Gaara tenang sedangkan Naruto merenggut kesal.

"Baiklah, terserah Gaa-nii!"

Mereka berdua lalu berkelebat menuju kota terdekat, kota Konoha. Banyak sekali orang lalu lalang padahal hari sudah mulai larut tapi aktivitas dalam salah satu kota metropolis itu belum terhenti sama sekali. Dua vampire itu sibuk memperhatikan aktivitas dalam kota itu.

"Wah, ternyata beda sekali dengan abad 17 yah?" seru Naruto kagum sambil memandang kiri kanannya yang gemerlapan, "Dan tentu saja banyak darah yang menarik!"

"Diam! Jangan bicarakan itu di sini!" kata Gaara "Dan kenapa sekarang orang-orang melihat kita?"

"Entahlah, apa ada yang salah yah?" tanya Naruto balik karena sekarang orang-orang mulai menatap curiga mereka berdua, sesaat kemudian Gaara menyadari sesuatu.

"Bodoh, pakaian kita beda dengan mereka! Ini kan abad 20 sedangkan kita berasal dari abad 17! Tentu saja mereka heran dengan pakaian kita ini!" Naruto manggut-manggut.

"Kita jalan terus saja! Aku tidak tahu apa yang di gunakan para manusia itu untuk menukar barang! Kalau ada yang bertanya bilang saja kita anggota opera."

"Baiklah, tapi di sini menarik sekali! Gaa-nii, aku lapar!" kata Naruto dan tanpa sadar muncul sepasang taring di mulutnya, melihat hal ini Gaara cepat menutup mulut adiknya itu sebelum taring itu di lihat orang banyak.

"Bodoh! Tahan dirimu! Nanti kita cari makanan! Lagipula, kau baru saja makan tadi!" kata Gaara.

"Mmhp...mmhp" gumam Naruto tidak jelas karena mulutnya masih di tutup oleh Gaara. Tiba-tiba Naruto melepaskan tangan Gaara dengan kasar, dia mengendus sekelilingnya.

"Gaa-nii...bau ini..." kata Naruto gugup masih mengendus sekelilingnya.

"Iya, aku tahu! Tahan dirimu Naruto!" kata Gaara sambil memegang lengan Naruto yang sudah gemetar. Sebenarnya dia juga mencium bau yang mengundang itu dan sudah tidak tahan lagi tapi, gawat kalau meyerang di sini, 'Sial bau darah ini! Kenapa harus sekarang? Siapa yang mempunyai bau darah ini?' gumam Gaara sambil memandang sekelilingnya, mengamati dengan teliti. Tiba-tiba dari belakang mereka terdengar sebuah bentakan kasar.

"Dasar! Pemuda kurang ajar! Apa yang kau lakukan pada bajuku, hah?" bentak suara keras di belakang kedua vampire itu. Naruto dan Gaara menoleh dan melihat seorang pemuda yang di pukul oleh seorang laki-laki berambut panjang hitam dan bermata seperti ular. Pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu mengaduh kesakitan, mukanya yang pucat tampak lebam biru. "Kau tahu! Harga baju ini tidak seharga gajimu, brengsek!" bentaknya sambil terus memukul pemuda itu, bajunya robek-robek penuh luka.

"Gaa-nii, jangan-jangan pemuda itu..." kata Naruto masih gemetar tapi kali dia menekap mulutnya, Gaara hanya mengangguk.

"Maaf, tuan!" kata pemuda itu pelan sehingga hampir tidak terdengar.

"Maaf?" katanya sinis "Tidak ada maaf bagimu, anak brengsek!" dia kembali memukuli pemuda itu tanpa henti, kali ini dia menggunakan cambuk yang tersembunyi di balik mantelnya, "Kau harus melakukan 'itu' malam ini sebagai gantinya!"

Melihat pemandangan ini ekspresi Naruto mengeras, dia ingin menghampiri mereka berdua, tampaknya pemuda itu sepantaran dengan Naruto tapi, tentu saja berbeda umur akan tetapi langsung di halangi Gaara.

"Kita tidak boleh ikut campur urusan manusia, Naruto!" kata Gaara yang juga memandangi kejadian di depannya.

"Tapi, Gaa-nii dia..."

"Aku tahu," potong Gaara, "Terlalu sadis! Bahkan sangat sadis! Tapi, tetap saja kita tidak boleh mencampuri urusan manusia." Naruto menunduk memandang tanah, dia tidak sanggup memandang pemandangan sadis yang masih berlangsung di hadapannya. Jeritan dan keluhan pemuda itu lama kelamaan makin menyayat hati. Walaupun dia adalah keluarga vampire, tapi mereka tidak pernah sampai membunuh korban mereka. Lagipula, mereka adalah kelompok Jintoku (A/N: ini juga asal-asalan aja! Tapi, kalau mau diartiin seh artinya kelompok baik gitu). Tidak akan pernah menyiksa makhluk yang lebih lemah dari mereka.

"Sekarang, kau ikut aku pulang! Cepat!" perintah laki-laki itu kasar sambil menendang pemuda itu. Sang pemuda bangkit dan berjalan terseok-seok di belakang laki-laki berambut panjang itu. Saat mereka berpapasan pemuda itu memandang Naruto. Langit Biru bertemu langit kelam.

DEG...

Entah kenapa jantung Naruto berdetak tidak karuan, vampire memang mempunyai detak jantung kalau sudah meminum darah, sesaat mereka bertatapan tapi pemuda itu kemudian buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali mengikuti tuannnya. Naruto mengikuti terus pemuda itu sampai dia menghilang di tikungan.

"Naruto, ayo pergi!" kata Gaara sambil menarik lengan Naruto hingga membuat Naruto tersadar.

"Wah, Orochimaru-sama tetap sadis yah? Kasihan anak itu!" seru seseorang kepada teman sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Gaa-nii, kita pulang!" kata Naruto datar lalu melesat meninggalkan Gaara di belakangnya, lalu Gaara pun melesat meninggalkan kota yang masih di penuhi hiruk pikuk suasana malam.

**xxxxx**

"Dengar! Sepertinya, kelompok Zaigokuro mulai beraksi dikota." Kata Kyuubi sambil memegang cangkir berisi darah di tangannya. Darah yang mereka dapat dari hasil buruan Kyuubi, Minato dan Deidara, itu adalah darah binatang.

Pagi ini mereka duduk di ruang keluarga dalam kastil, setelah kemarin mereka semua memperbaiki bagian kastil yang sudah rusak atau runtuh. Sekarang kastil itu sudah bagus. Naruto bangun dan langsung mengambil cangkir yang berisi darah di meja.

"Hei! Itu punyaku!" seru Kyuubi marah.

"Haus!" kata Naruto cuek, lalu berjalan menuju jendela yang di terangi sinar matahari "Ah, hangatnya!" katanya sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya. Satu lagi fakta tentang vampire, mereka tidak takut dengan sinar matahari atau terbakar karenanya. Mereka hanya melemah dan akan pucat kalau berada di bawah matahari lebih lama.

"Naruto, jangan berada di situ nanti kamu bisa lemah!" larang Deidara.

"Ohayou, minna!" kata Minato yang baru bangun.

"Ah, ohayou tousan!" kata Deidara, Gaara, Kyuubi dan Naruto berbarengan.

"Ohayou, sayang" kata Kushina lalu mengecup pipi suaminya.

"Ohayou..." seru suara kecil dari balik punggung Minato, lalu muncullah seekor rubah berwarna biru laut dengan ekor delapan bermata merah gelap.

"Hachibi! Ohayou!" seru Naruto lalu langsung menggendong Hachibi di tangannya. Hachibi adalah seekor bijuu, di dunia ini hanya ada dua bijuu yaitu Hachibi dan Juubi. Hachibi bijuu kelompok Jintoku dan Juubi adalah bijuu kelompok Zaigokuro.

"Aku dengar tadi! Kelompok Zaigokuro mulai menyerang kota, apa itu benar?" tanya Minato.

"Iya," kata Kyuubi sambil mengambil koran dan memberikan pada ayahnya, "Mereka menyerang semalam di kota Konoha!"

"Hah? Semalam?" tanya Naruto kaget sambil memandang Gaara, "Kami berada di kota itu semalam."

"Naruto, Gaara jangan pernah ke kota malam-malam apalagi hanya kalian berdua!" kata Minato setelah selesai membaca koran itu dengan nada sedikit mengancam.

"Bagaimana kalian tahu bahwa yang menyerang itu kelompok Zaigokuro?" tanya Naruto.

"Oh, dengar ini Naruto" kata Deidara _"Telah ditemukan sesosok mayat di sebuah gang dekat persimpangan jalan Kuraitane. Mayat itu di temukan dengan kondisi darah habis dan dibuang ketempat sampah di dekat gang itu, belum ada identitas yang jelas dari mayat itu dikarenakan kondisinya yang menggenakan. Para dokter masih menduga-duga soal penyebab kematiannya karena semuanya bingung apa yang menyebabkan orang dapat kehabisan darah dalam waktu singkat."_ kata Deidara mengakhirinya.

"Jelas? Kondisi mayat itu sama dengan yang kita temukan di depan kastil tiga hari yang lalu." kata Gaara.

"Jadi, ini korban kedua mereka?"

"Entahlah, mungkin korban mereka sudah puluhan sekarang mengingat mereka suka sekali dengan darah dan ketakutan di tambah lagi sang pangeran mereka pasti telah membangunkan Juubi yang juga suka sekali dengan darah." kata Minato.

"Tapi, bukankah Hachibi juga peminum darah?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Memang aku peminum darah! Tapi, Juubi adalah yoku yaitu makhluk rakus darah, dan aku tidak!" kata Hachibi, Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Pasti setelah ini banyak korban berjatuhan! Kalian harus mendapatkan 'mate' sebelum itu terjadi!" tegas Minato membuat yang lainnya kaget.

"'mate'? tapi, tousan..." kata Deidara.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, dengar 'mate' itu sangat berguna bagi makhluk seperti kita. Itu untuk mengontrol rasa haus kita akan darah." kata Minato sambil memandang istrinya yang tersenyum. 'mate' adalah manusia yang bersedia menemani vampire seumur hidupnya artinya sang manusia itu menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya pada sang vampire termasuk darahnya. Akan tetapi 'mate' juga sangat berguna karena dengan begitu sang vampire tidak akan meminum darah yang lain selain darah 'mate'nya itu.

"Jadi, kita juga harus mencari 'mate'?" tanya Kyuubi memastikan.

"Tapi, tousan... mencari 'mate' itu tidak gampang! Harus ada pengorbanan! Dan entah apa yang akan kukorbankan nanti?" kata Deidara seperti bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Untuk mendapatkan 'mate' memang sulit karena di perlukan pengorbanan yang akan mengubah kehidupan itulah makanya kelompok Zaigokuro tidak memiliki 'mate' sama sekali. Menurut mereka, untuk apa susah-susah mencari 'mate' kalau bisa membunuh sepuas-puasnya.

"Untuk mendapatkan 'mate' yang cocok! Kalian harus rasakan dengan perasaan kalian masing-masing! Aku juga tidak tahu caranya karena setiap vampire mempunyai caranya masing-masing." jelas Minato.

Naruto langsung tersentak mendengar perkataan ayahnya itu, dia ingat tadi malam jantungnya berdegup aneh saat memandang mata pemuda remaja itu. 'mungkinkah...' pikirannya kembali melayang pada pemuda berambut hitam raven itu. Matanya yang tajam seperti elang, walaupun dia di siksa seperti itu tapi tidak mengubah sinar matanya. Sinar matanya tetap tajam dan dingin, dan oh, Naruto baru ingat mata itu tanpa airmata sama sekali padahal dia di siksa dengan kejam. Mau tak mau dia jadi kagum dengan pemuda itu, ingin rasanya dia bertemu kembali dengan langit kelam kepunyaan pemuda itu. Entah kenapa hanya dengan memikirkan langit kelam kepunyaan pemuda itu jantungnya langsung berdegup kencang, Naruto tersenyum.

"Ada apa Naruto? Kok kamu tersenyum?" tanya Deidara heran melihat adiknya yang sedari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Tousan, Kaasan, Aniki!" kata Naruto masih dengan senyum di wajahnya, "Aku rasa aku sudah menemukan 'mate'ku!" kata Naruto mantap.

**To Be Continued...**

**Spoiler Next Chapter...**

** "Oh, begitu! Dua hari lagi kalian harus siap! Karena misi ini berhubungan dengan publik! Kalian harus menunjukkan diri ke hadapan publik!" tegas pria itu dingin.**

** "Kami bersedia, pangeran!" jawab mereka bersamaan.**

** "Sekarang misi kita adalah cari dan temukan semua manusia yang berdarah 'rinji' yang ada dimuka bumi! Lalu bawakan padaku!" katanya.**

** "Baik, pangeran!"**

** "Satu lagi! Kalian kuperbolehkan menunjukkan diri didepan umum dan membunuh sesuka hati kalian!" perintahnya.**

**xxxxx**

**Oke, chapter 2 sudah selesai!**

**Maaf, agak telat!**

**Selanjutnya, saya mau minta izin dulu!**

**Berhubung ujian semester sebentar lagi! Saya mau minta izin hiatus untuk sementara karena pasti sebentar lagi sibuk!**

**Setelah ulangan pasti akan saya update chap 3nya!**

**Nah**

**Review!**

**Minna-san!**

**~Airu Haruza~**


	4. Chapter 3 : Mate

**A/N**

**Finally chapter 3? Gak kerasa yah? Hehehe...oh, iya satu lagi, Juubi akan muncul dengan bentuk rubah hitam berekor sepuluh seperti pada dekskripsinya.**

**Forever Life**

**Part 3**

**Mate**

**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre:**

**Crime/Romance**

**Rated:**

**M for Gore and little physco**

**Pair:**

**Narusasu **

**Minakushi**

**Nejigaa or Gaaneji?**

**Itakyuu or Kyuuita?**

**Sasodei or Deisaso?**

**Warning:**

**This fic is Shou-ai menuju Yaoi**

**So, if you hate just far-far away from this fic! Miss Typo (s)**

**Bad Words/Kata-kata kasar!**

**Summary:**

**Dengan takdir dan dunia yang berbeda. **

**Akankah keabadian mempersatukan mereka?**

"Apa?" seru keluarga vampire itu bersamaan, mereka kaget dengan kenyataan bahwa Naruto telah menemukan 'mate'nya secepat itu.

"Siapa?"(Gaara)

"Kapan ketemunya?"(Kyuubi)

"Dimana?"(Deidara)

"Tampan tidak?"(Kushina)

"Bagaimana kejadiannya?"(Minato)

Mereka bertanya bertubi-tubi pada Naruto membuat yang ditanya gugup, dan hanya diam.

"Cerita!" teriak mereka bersamaan membuat Naruto tergagap.

"Begini! Waktu kemarin aku pergi ke kota Konoha bersama Gaa-nii, ada seorang pemuda yang disiksa oleh tuannya bukan?" Gaara mengangguk.

"Nah,..."

"Jangan bilang bahwa pemuda itu 'mate'mu?" potong Kyuubi tidak percaya, Naruto mengangguk mantap.

"Er, Naruto apakah kau yakin?" tanya Gaara kelihatan ragu-ragu.

"Yakin! Karena, sewaktu aku melihatnya jantungku langsung berdegup kencang. Dan aku rasa anak itu juga pemilik darah 'rinji'!" katanya.

"APA?" kata keluarga vampire itu bersamaan kecuali Gaara yang sudah tahu tentang hal ini, ini yang kedua kalinya mereka dibuat kaget oleh anak (adik) bungsunya itu.

"Hm...Naruto! kau yakin dia mempunyai darah 'rinji' itu?" tanya Minato

"Benar, tousan! Tanya saja pada Gaa-nii!" kata Naruto menunjuk kakaknya.

"Itu benar tousan!" kata Gaara.

"Naruto! Kau tahu kan manusia yang mempunyai darah 'rinji' itu sangat berbahaya!" kata Deidara memperingatkan.

"Sejak zaman dahulu, kelompok Zaigokuro dan Jintoku selalu memperebutkan manusia yang berdarah 'rinji'! Makanya, kali ini kelompok Zaigokuro pasti akan berusaha mendapatkan manusia itu." jelas Minato.

Sejak dahulu manusia yang berdarah 'rinji' atau manusia yang mempunyai darah spesial selalu menjadi pertengkaran. Hal ini disebabkan oleh manusia berdarah 'rinji' hanya ada lima di dunia dalam tujuh generasi. Karena, bagi vampire yang meminum darah manusia 'rinji' maka kekuatannya akan bertambah dan semakin kebal terhadap senjata apapun bahkan perak yang selama ini menjadi senjata pembunuh vampire satu-satunya. Tapi, untuk menjadi kebal seutuhnya terhadap perak maka sang vampire harus meminum seluruh darah lima manusia itu.

"Kau harus hati-hati, Naruto!" pesan Minato. "Jangan gegabah!"

"Baik! Tousan!" kata Naruto mengangguk.

**xxxxx**

Sementara itu, di kepolisian pusat kota Konoha,

"Kalian sudah temukan siapa pembunuh itu?" kata sebuah suara tegas dan berwibawa pada anak buahnya.

"Belum, inspektur! Kami belum ada petunjuk apapun!" kata salah seorang anak buahnya itu.

"Tapi, inspektur! Menurut seorang saksi mata bahwa setelah korban memasuki gang terlihat dua orang mengikutinya." Kata anak buahnya yang berambut hitam sambil memamerkan senyum tiada henti.

"Dua orang? Seperti apa dua orang ini, Sai?" tanyanya.

"Yang satu seorang wanita berambut merah panjang dan satunya lagi seorang pria berambut putih. Mereka berdua memakai jubah hitam" jelasnya Sai.

"Apakah ada yang pernah melihat dua orang ini sebelumnya di tengah kota?"

"Kami sudah menyisir dan bertanya pada penduduk sekitar, mereka tidak pernah melihat kedua orang itu!"

"Bagaimana dengan hasil otopsi?"

"Hasil otopsi belum keluar! Mereka butuh waktu 12 jam lagi!"

BRAKK! Sang inspektur menghantam meja, frustasi.

"Firasatku buruk soal ini! Kalian tetap berpatroli di kota terutama di gang-gang karena aku merasa akan ada korban lagi!" perintahnya.

"Baik! Inspektur Danzouu!" kata anak buahnya lalu membungkuk hormat dan bubar dari tempat itu.

**xxxxx**

Dalam sebuah kegelapan di tengah hutan, duduklah seorang laki-laki bertangan enam berjubah hitam. Di sekelilingnya hanya ada kegelapan walau hari masih siang tapi, sekitar pria itu sudah gelap, gelap yang pekat. Di hadapannya berdiri seekor makhluk yang luar biasa besar dan mengerikan berwarna hitam, makhluk itu berbentuk seperti rubah! Matanya yang besar berwarna merah darah, mulutnya lebar dan bertaring besar, dan ekornya ada sepuluh! Di sebelah laki-laki itu berdiri juga seorang laki-laki yang berkepala dua. Mereka terdiam setelah beberapa lama sampai akhirnya laki-laki berkepala dua itu membuka suara.

"Kidoumaru-san, rencana anda apa sebenarnya dengan menggunakan Juubi?" tanyanya.

"Hm... aku masih belum tahu, Sakon! Tapi kelompok Jintoku pasti sudah terbangun juga. Dan pasti sudah menyiapkan Hachibi." mendengar kata Hachibi, makhluk rubah di depannya menggeram keras.

"Aku mau membunuh Hachibi!" geramnya.

"Sabar, Juubi! Semua ada waktunya!"

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Sakon lagi.

"Kalian harus berkumpul semua besok di sini! Aku punya rencana dan misi untuk kalian!" kata laki-laki bertangan enam itu. Lalu pria bernama Sakon itu segera berkelebat dan menghilang dari tempat itu, sehingga yang tinggal hanya pria bertangan enam itu dan mahluk rubah hitam bernama Juubi itu.

"Ini soal darah 'rinji' lagi yah?" tanya Juubi sambil menggeram.

"Oh, tentu saja! Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai mendapatkan kelima-limanya!"

"Kayaknya dunia sedang terancam!"

"Kau akan lihat nanti! Dan harus membantu!"

"Boleh! Yang penting sediakan darah 'rinji' juga untukku! Dan darah Hachibi!"

"Tentu! Kau akan mendapatkannya!" lalu mereka bedua tertawa-tawa yang membuat sekeliling mereka menjadi sepi. Yang terdengar hanya suara tawa menggema mengerikan.

**xxxxx**

"Inspektur! Hasil otopsi sudah keluar!" teriak salah seorang anak buah dari kepolisian pusat bernama Sai, dia memasuki ruangan inspektur Danzou.

"Apa hasil autopsinya?" tanya inspektur Danzou.

"Ini sedikit mengerikan kurasa! Maka dari itu Chiyo-san akan menjelaskannya!" kata Sai, Chiyo-san merupakan dokter senior di kedua negara yaitu Konoha dan Suna.

"Baiklah! Suruh beliau masuk!" kata inspektur Danzou. Seorang perempuan yang sudah dimakan usia memakai baju putih, rambutnya pun sudah banyak yang beruban masuk ke kantor inspektur.

"Ah, silakan duduk Chiyo-san!" kata inspektur Danzou ramah. Chiyo-san lalu mengambil tempat duduk di depan Danzou. "Jadi, bagaimana hasil otopsinya?" tanya inspektur Danzou tanpa basa-basi. Sejenak Chiyo-san terlihat menghela napas lalu dia menatap tajam inspektur di depannya.

"Kurasa untuk awalnya, kita harus memasuki dunia dongeng dulu, Danzou!" kata Chiyo-san pelan.

"Maksud anda apa?"

"Dengar, ini adalah sebuah dongeng yang entah benar atau tidak! Pada abad ke 15 dunia dikuasai oleh berbagai makhluk mitos seperti manusia serigala atau _werewolf_ dan yang paling ganas di antara semuanya adalah klan vampire! Mereka membunuh dengan menghisap darah korbannya terlebih dahulu sampai habis tak bersisa. Klan vampire terpecah menjadi dua bagian yaitu kelompok Zaigokuro yang jahat dan kelompok Jintoku yang baik. Kedua kelompok ini masing-masing mempunyai makhluk pelindung yang disebut _Bijuu_ berbentuk rubah. Tapi pada abad ke 18 muncullah seorang manusia sakti bernama _pertapa_ _Rikudo_ menyegel seluruh klan vampire hingga tak bersisa lagi. Sekarang vampire hanya mitos dan ceritera belaka." Jelas Chiyo-san.

"Lalu apa hubungannya korban yang berjatuhan dengan dongeng vampire itu?" tanya inspektur Danzou sudah tidak sabar.

"Apakah anda tidak bisa mengaitkan hal ini, inspektur Danzou?"

Inspektur Danzou tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu mukanya berubah menjadi pucat, dia berdiri kaget, "Tidak! Jangan bilang bahwa yang melakukan ini semua adalah klan vampire yang bangkit kembali! Itu sungguh mustahil! Tidak mungkin!" tolak inspektur Danzou keras.

"Aku juga tadinya tidak begitu percaya! Tapi setelah aku lihat kondisi tubuh mayat yang mengering dan setelah diperiksa baik-baik ada bekas gigitan di lehernya membuatku menduga bahwa pasti vampirelah pelakunya! Tidak ada makhluk lain yang bisa menghisap darah seperti orang terkena dehidrasi akut semacam itu." inspektur Danzou melongo!

"Jadi, apa yang mesti saya lakukan?" tanya inspektur Danzou.

"Kusarankan, segera konfirmasi soal ini ke Hokage! Dan bentuk tim _hunter_! Kalau tidak saya rasa jumlah korban akan bertambah!"

"Mengkonfirmasikan ke Hokage? Anda bercanda! Beliau terlalu sibuk untuk dongeng tidak jelas begini!" kata inspektur Danzou yang jelas-jelas tidak mempercayai perkataan Chiyo-san.

"Terserah anda! Ini hanya sebuah saran! Sebelumnya, aku peringatkan anda, pemimpin kelompok Zaigokuro adalah seorang pemimpin yang sangat kejam! Raja dari segala iblis! Dia tidak akan berhenti sampai keinginannya tercapai. Aku hanya khawatir kalau keinginannya itu adalah memusnahkan umat manusia!" kata Chiyo-san lalu segera keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan inspektur Danzou sendirian yang masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

**xxxxx**

Malam telah mencapai batas tertinggi, bulan purnama menampakkan dirinya dengan sempurna tanpa dihalangi oleh awan. Enam orang tampak berkelebat dengan kecepatan diluar nalar manusia menuju ke jantung hutan di perbatasan antara kota Konoha dan kota Oto. Kota Oto merupakan markas sang taicchou. Enam orang berjubah hitam itu bergerak dengan terburu-buru. Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah tepian danau yang berwarna hitam tak tersentuh cahaya.

"Kalian telat!" sebuah suara dingin menyahut dari dalam kegelapan lalu muncullah dua orang pria dan seekor makhluk rubah hitam luar biasa besar.

"Maafkan kami taicchou! Kami hanya..." kata salah seorang yang berambut putih menyerupai hiu sambil membungkuk diikuti yang lain.

"Aku tahu kalian bersenang-senang! Sudah berapa korban yang kalian dapat?" tanya salah seorang pria bertangan enam.

"Kalau ditotalkan kami baru mendapat lima orang! Itupun hanya satu orang kota dan lainnya beberapa pemburu yang tinggal di hutan."

"Ada apa gerangan? Kalian baru mendapat lima korban!"

"Kami hanya belum siap untuk diketahui publik, Taicchou!"

"Oh, begitu! Dua hari lagi kalian harus siap! Karena misi ini berhubungan dengan publik! Kalian harus menunjukkan diri ke hadapan publik!" tegas pria itu dingin.

"Kami bersedia, Taicchou!" jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Sekarang misi kita adalah cari dan temukan semua manusia yang berdarah 'rinji' yang ada di muka bumi! Lalu bawakan padaku!" katanya.

"Baik, Taicchou!"

"Satu lagi! Kalian kuperbolehkan menunjukkan diri di depan umum dan membunuh sesuka hati kalian!" perintahnya.

Enam orang itu menyeringai senang, "Baik, Taicchou!"

"Kalian boleh bubar! Jangan lupa bawakan Juubi darah!"

"Baik, Taicchou! Kami undur diri dulu!" kata Suigetsu lalu diikuti kelima temannya yang lain mereka berkelebat lagi meninggalkan tiga makhluk yang masih berada di pinggir danau hitam itu.

"Kau boleh pergi, Sakon! Ikuti keenam temanmu yang lain!" perintahnya pada laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Tapi, anda..."

"Aku akan bersama Juubi dulu!"

"Saya undur diri dulu, Kidoumaru-san!" sekali lagi dia berkelebat dan yang tinggal hanya pria bertangan enam itu dan Juubi yang terdiam dari tadi. Pria bertangan enam itu memandang langit kelam tampak sedang melamun.

"Anda masih mengingatnya yah?" tanya Juubi pelan.

"Tidak, Juubi! Dia adalah masa lalu! Masa lalu yang harus kubunuh! Yah, dia akan segera kubunuh! Cepat atau lambat!" nada suaranya sedingin es dan sangat menusuk.

Malam semakin merambat menuju terang! Tak lama lagi, matahari akan muncul menggantikan bulan. Tapi, seakan tidak tersentuh cahaya di sekeliling mereka berdua hanya ada kegelapan semata!

**xxxxx**

Berita Headline Konoha!

'_Hari ini ditemukan lagi dua orang korban yang bernasib sama dengan korban yang ditemukan dalam gang beberapa hari lalu. Kali ini korban tersebut dua orang gelandangan yang tidak diketahui identitasnya. Mereka ditemukan dipinggir sungai dengan tubuh mengering. Masyarakat mulai resah dan bertanya-tanya siapa yang telah berlaku sesadis ini? Masyrakat juga mulai mendesak pemerintah konoha agar segera mengambil tindakan sebelum korban berjatuhan lebih banyak!'_

"Astaga! Mereka itu, benar-benar sadis!" kata Deidara sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Mereka memang sadis! Tidak usah ditanya!" sahut Kyuubi sambil menyeruput secangkir darah di tangannya.

"Kira-kira apa tindakan pemerintah, yah?" tanya Gaara sedikit cemas.

"Mungkin akan membentuk hunter lagi seperti dulu!" kata Minato membuat yang lain jadi kaget dan seketika menjadi was-was. Mereka semua masih ingat betul seperti apa hunter itu! Para hunter tidak akan mengenal kelompok Jintoku maupun Zaigokuro. Yang mereka tahu bahwa vampire harus dimusnahkan.

"Tenang! Kita akan berlindung! Lagipula tempat ini masih jarang dilewati manusia!" kata Kushina menenangkan anak-anaknya yang jadi shock itu.

"Betul! Maka dari itu kalian cepat-cepat menemukan mate!" kata Minato.

"Baik, tousan!" sahut mereka serempak.

**xxxxx**

Naruto berjalan-jalan di kota Konoha, orang lalu lalang tidak memperhatikannya. Tadi dia berangkat bersama Kyuubi dan Deidara sedangkan Gaara berada di kastil menemani ibunya. Tapi, begitu sampai di kota mereka bertiga berpisah. Sebenarnya, Deidara sudah melarang tapi Kyuubi marah-marah dan mengancam akan menghisap darah seluruh penduduk kalau dilarang. Deidara, sang kakak tertua pun angkat tangan karena biasanya kalau Kyuubi sudah mengancam dia pasti akan melaksanakannya. Maka dari itu Naruto berjalan berdua dengan kakaknya itu tapi berhubung Deidara sang kakak seseorang yang gila fashion , dia masuk ke sebuah Salon di tengah kota. Naruto yang jengkel melihat kakaknya pada akhirnya dia tinggalkan. Sekarang di sinilah dia jalan-jalan sendirian di tengah kota.

Senang juga bisa jalan-jalan sendirian tanpa ada yang melarang atau memarahinya. Naruto berjalan anggun melewati orang-orang yang berseliweran, padahal ini sudah malam tapi masih banyak penduduk yang berseliweran. Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan aroma darah _rinji_ yang sudah di kenalnya. Matanya berubah menjadi merah darah dan tanpa sadar taringnya keluar, Naruto mengendus sekelilingnya. Dia sadar bahwa nanti taringnya akan kelihatan, maka dari itu dia menutup mulutnya dengan saputangan lalu menerobos kerumunan orang. Tampaknya bau darah itu berasal dari sebuah pasar malam di jantung kota.

Naruto masih berusaha menerobos orang-orang yang semakin lama semakin padat. Bau darah itu semakin santer menusuk hidungnya membuat Naruto hampir kehilangan kendali. Dia berjalan semakin cepat menabrak orang-orang di sekitarnya, kemudian sampailah dia pada penjual barang pecah belah! Dia memandang sekeliling dengan teliti. Lalu pandangannya terpaku pada seseorang yang bermantel hitam yang sedang berjongkok membelakanginya. Orang berambut raven sedikit berantakan itu tampak meringis, mantel yang dikenakannya sudah usang dan berdebu. Naruto melangkah pelan mendekati orang itu, dia menepuk bahu orang itu pelan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto ramah tetap menutup mulutnya dengan saputangan. Orang itu menengadah, dan bertemulah langit malam dan langit siang. Naruto terpaku, orang itu juga sepertinya terpaku. Lama terdiam, Naruto tersadar! Dia melirik tangan orang itu yang tampak berlumuran darah. Sekarang Naruto yakin bahwa orang itu berdarah rinji, terbukti dari arah tangan orang yang mengeluarkan darah itu tercium aroma yang sangat kuat untuk membangkitkan rasa haus seorang vampire. Dengan menahan dirinya, Naruto ikut berjongkok di sebelah orang itu.

"Tangan kamu kenapa?" tanyanya lagi sopan, orang di depannya tampak terkejut sesaat tapi kemudian dia cepat merubah ekspresinya menjadi datar kembali, dia bangkit cepat.

"Tidak apa-apa!" katanya datar lalu ingin segera berlalu tapi Naruto menahannya.

"Kalau tidak segera diobati nanti tanganmu bisa infeksi!" katanya pelan.

"Itu tidak perlu! Aku harus pergi!" kata orang itu seperti buru-buru.

"Tunggu sebentar!" lalu Naruto membalut luka orang itu dengan saputangannya yang berwarna oranye, membuat orang di depannya kaget.

"Ke...kenapa?" tanyanya gugup.

"Kenapa katamu? Kan bisa infeksi kalau dibiarkan! Nah, sudah selesai!" Naruto memandang hasil kerjanya sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan ada yang memanggilnya.

"Naruto!"

"Oh, maaf! Aku harus pergi dulu! Sampai jumpa!" kata Naruto tersenyum lalu berbalik meninggalkan pemuda berambut raven di belakangnya yang masih tertegun. Lama dia tertegun tiba-tiba seseorang memukulnya kepalanya.

"Anak brengsek! Orochimaru-sama memanggilmu!" kata seorang pria berambut biru yang mirip sekali hiu.

"Baik!" kata pemuda itu sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit lalu meninggalkan segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Tanpa sadar dia mengelus saputangan oranye yang membalut tangannya.

**To Be Continued...**

**Spoiler Next Chapter...**

** "Kau tahu bocah brengsek! Aku berpendapat bahwa yang membunuh Kabuto adalah kakak sialanmu itu! Tunggu saja! Kalau aku sampai menemukannya, akan kusiksa!" geramnya sedangkan pemuda di sampingnya hanya terdiam.**

"**Tunggu dulu! Jadi maksud anda, pelaku dari rentetan pembunuhan kejam selama beberapa hari ini adalah…" Tetua Konoha tak sanggup meneruskan ucapannya karena merinding sendiri memikirkannya.**

** "Vampir…" sambung Tetua Suna pelan.**

**"Darimana asal gadis itu?" tanyanya pelan seperti sebuah bisikan.**

** "Seorang gadis dari keluarga Hyuuga."**

**xxxxx**

**Sebentar lagi akan chapter 4!**

**Chapter depan adalah Neji-kun!**

**Jadi jangan terlalu berharap akan ada Narusasu!**


	5. Chapter 5 : The Hunter

**Part 4**

**Hunter**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Edited by Kazurega Sasuke**

**Main Chara:**

**Narusasu **

**Minakushi**

**Nejigaa or Gaaneji?**

**Itakyuu or Kyuuita?**

**Sasodei or Deisaso?**

**Warning:**

**A little Shounen ai/Bad words!**

**M for Gore and little physco**

"Bocah brengsek! Ayo, bangun!" teriak seorang pria yang kira-kira berumur 50-an tengah bertelanjang pada seorang pemuda yang terbungkus selimut, hanya rambut ravennya saja yang kelihatan. Pemuda itu menggeliat sedikit, tubuhnya terasa sakit semua setelah malam panjang yang dilaluinya bersama pria tua namun masih kuat yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Pemuda itu membuka matanya dan nampaklah sepasang mata onix yang indah namun kosong, tak ada ekspresi apapun yang tampak pada mata itu, bagaikan mayat hidup pemuda ini terbangun mencoba untuk duduk namun dia meringis pelan ketika merasakan rasa nyeri di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Masih dengan terbungkus selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya pemuda ini berjalan terseok-seok keluar kamar, sungguh menyedihkan melihatnya. Meninggalkan pria berambut panjang di belakangnya yang tersenyum licik memandang pemuda itu.

Pemuda ini terus berjalan hingga sampai ke sebuah pintu cokelat kecil, dia meraih gagang pintu itu dan memutarnya perlahan. Tampaklah di hadapannya sebuah kamar amat sederhana dengan jendela kecil yang sudah diterali. Kamar ini hanya berisi satu ranjang kecil berseprai biru tua, sebuah lemari dan toilet di samping kanan lemarinya. Sebenarnya ruangan itu tidaklah pantas untuk ditinggali apalagi untuk disebut sebagai kamar, mengingat luasnya yang tidak mencapai seperempat dari kamar yang di tempatinya tadi malam. Tapi apa peduli pemuda berambut raven itu, selama dia tidak terus-terusan tinggal di kamar pria iblis tadi, tinggal di tempat sampah sekalipun tidak masalah baginya. Dia melangkah masuk ke kamarnya, mengunci pintunya dan membiarkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai. Dia melihat bayangan tubuh polosnya yang terpantul di cermin, seketika rasa jijik menderanya begitu melihat tubuh yang dipenuhi tanda merah dimana-mana. Dia meraba wajahnya yang pucat lalu turun ke lehernya, ekspresinya berubah menjadi rasa marah dan jijik melihat lehernya yang penuh dengan tanda merah menjijikkan, ingin rasanya merobek tanda merah itu. Pemuda berambut raven ini tersenyum sendu pada bayangannya di cermin melihat keadaan dirinya. Mata onixnya sekarang tampak berbeda, menyiratkan kebencian mendalam atas apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya. Tangannya kembali turun pada dadanya, apapun! Apapun untuk menghilangkan tanda merah itu! Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Menangis? Cih…jangan harap dia akan menangis hanya karena pria iblis itu.

Pemuda ini lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesuatu di atas ranjangnya, sebuah saputangan berwarna oranye. Saputangan itu sekilas mengingatkannya pada pemuda yang semalam ditemuinya di pasar malam, pemuda berambut pirang dengan iris sebiru langit cerah. Matanya yang biru penuh dengan cahaya dan kehangatan, sungguh menyenangkan memandangnya. Ah, tahu apa dia tentang kehangatan. Dia bahkan tidak pernah merasakan yang disebut sebagai kehangatan. Di sekelilingnya hanya ada nafsu, uang, dan kekuasaan. Pemuda ini menggelengkan kepala ketika rasa nyeri menyerang dadanya membuat kepalanya pening, menghembuskan nafas pemuda ini melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia harus bergegas, karena telat sedikit saja pria iblis itu pasti akan memarahi dan memukulnya.

**. . .**

Seorang pria berambut panjang hitam tengah menikmati sarapannya di sebuah ruangan megah yang didominasi oleh warna abu-abu, di sekeliling ruangan terpajang beberapa lukisan yang beberapa di antaranya menampilkan tentang perang sejarah dan masa kelam dunia. Pria ini menikmati sarapannya yang berupa secangkir kopi dalam keheningan. Di sampingnya duduk seorang pemuda raven yang hanya memandang di hadapannya tanpa ekspresi sama sekali seolah-olah pria itu hanya sendirian di sana.

"Bocah brengsek, hari ini kau ke tengah kota dan belikan aku sesuatu di sana," kata pria itu sambil menyesap kopinya, iris matanya seperti ular yang sedang mengintai menampilkan kesan licik dalam dirinya. Pemuda di sampingnya tidak menjawab maupun menanggapi perintah itu, dia hanya terdiam seolah-olah tidak mendengar apapun. Pria itu tahu bahwa pemuda di sampingnya mendengar perintahnya maka dari itu dia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Memang, pemuda di sampingnya ini tidak pernah sekalipun berbicara atau mengeluarkan suara di rumahnya. Boleh dibilang keadaannya benar-benar seperti boneka hidup yang dapat dipermainkannya sekehendak hati.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria lain berpenampilan mirip hiu dengan rambut biru dan gigi yang tajam memasuki ruangan itu, tampak dari raut wajahnya pria ini ketakutan dan kebingungan.

"Orochimaru-sama!" panggil pria itu ketika telah sampai di hadapan tuannya yang bernama Orochimaru.

"Ada apa?" tanya Orochimaru heran melihat salah satu anak buahnya yang tiba-tiba masuk dengan raut wajah aneh, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi.

"Ada berita buruk!" kata pria hiu itu pelan walau masih bisa didengar oleh tuannya. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak mendengar kata-kata anak buahnya, sejenak Orochimaru menghela napas menenangkan dirinya lalu berujar.

"Berita apa?"

Pria itu terdiam beberapa saat kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan amat pelan dan hati-hati takut membuat tuannya marah lau mengamuk, bisa-bisa dia menjadi korbannya.

"Begini, mayat yang di temukan di gang dua hari yang lalu sudah diketahui identitasnya..."

Orochimaru mengangkat alisnya, "Lalu?"

"Mayat itu adalah Yakushi Kabuto." sejenak pria hiu itu menahan napasnya menunggu reaksi tuannya.

BRAK!

Orochimaru menggebrak meja dengan keras, dia berdiri matanya melotot tidak percaya, memandang anak buahnya yang membawa kabar itu, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa itu adalah mayat Kabuto, Kisame?"

Menelan ludahnya, "Er-itu ada dua orang polisi di luar sekarang," kata Kisame agak ngeri dengan pelototan tuannya itu.

"Kh-kau…tid-Akh! Dasar Bodoh!" dan habislah kesabaran Orochimaru, dia mendamprat anak buahnya yang sangat tolol itu, "Kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi?"

"M-maafkan saya, tuan!" anak buahnya yang mirip hiu itu berkata sedikit ngeri.

"Lalu, apakah polisi sudah menemukan pelakunya?"

"Soal itu sepertinya belum."

"Ck, dasar! Polisi tidak berguna!" Orochimaru memijit pelipisnya, dia sangat shok mendengar berita itu, bagaimana tidak, Yakushi Kabuto adalah seorang anak buahnya yang paling bisa dipercaya dan merupakan tangan kanannya, "Kalau begitu, aku perintahkan kalian untuk mencari pelakunya! Beraninya, membunuh anak buahku! Oh, dan urus polisi bodoh di luar!" perintahnya.

"Baik, Orochimaru-sama." kata Kisame sambil membungkuk hormat lalu segera berlalu dari hadapan tuannya itu. Orochimaru mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda di sampingnya yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Kau tahu bocah brengsek! Aku berpendapat bahwa yang membunuh Kabuto adalah kakak sialanmu itu! Tunggu saja! Kalau aku sampai menemukannya, akan kusiksa!" geramnya sedangkan pemuda di sampingnya hanya terdiam, tidak menunjukkan reaksi terhadap apapun yang terjadi di ruangan itu, seakan-akan dirinya adalah sebuah patung.

**. . .**

TOK!TOK!TOK!

Sedikit mendongak dari mejanya, Inspektur Danzou menghentikan pekerjaannya ketika ada yang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya. Menghela napasnya, inspektur kota Konoha itu berujar pelan.

"Siapa?"

"Saya Sai, dari anggota _'Ne'_!" jawab suara di balik pintu, sang inspektur meletakkan penanya dan memerintahkan salah satu anggota pasukan rahasia yang dibentuknya demi keamanan kota Konoha segera masuk ke ruangannya. Lalu, pintu berwarna putih gading itu terbuka perlahan menampilkan sosok yang kalau ditilik dari tinggi dan bentuk fisiknya adalah seorang pemuda bermantel hitam. Pemuda ini mengenakan sebuah topeng berbentuk burung yang menutupi wajahnya, yang kelihatan hanya rambut hitamnya saja.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang inspektur langsung, dia memang tidak suka basa-basi.

"Ada berita buruk." kata pemuda bernama Sai itu dengan nada datar. Sang inspektur hanya terdiam menunggu, Sai melanjutkan, "Tadi pagi, dua orang korban ditemukan di pinggir hutan dengan kondisi yang sama seperti korban pertama, darahnya habis, sehingga korban sulit untuk diidentifikasi. Sepertinya pelakunya adalah orang yang sama. Korban adalah suami-istri yang tinggal di tepi hutan."

Sang inspektur mengepalkan tangannya erat menahan amarahnya mendengar berita itu, sudah tiga korban dalam waktu tiga hari bukanlah sebuah berita yang menyenangkan, apalagi bagi seorang kepala kepolisian sebuah kota besar. Inspektur Danzou memijat keningnya, agak frustasi dengan berita itu.

"Apa publik sudah mengetahui hal ini?" tanyanya dengan suara agak serak setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Sesuai dengan perintah anda, tidak ada publikasi dalam kasus ini. Kami berusaha menutupnya dari publik." Memang, setelah korban pertama yang cukup menggemparkan warga, sang inspektur segera memerintahkan anggotanya untuk menutup kasus tersebut dari publik.

"Oh, anda juga dipanggil oleh Hokage-sama untuk melaksanakan rapat penentuan." tambah Sai, seketika sang inspektur bangkit tampaknya dia cukup terkejut dengan pemanggilan itu.

"Kenapa rapat penentuannya secepat itu? Ada apa?"

"Yang saya dengar, nona Chiyo yang ingin segera mengadakan rapat itu, beliau mendesak Hokage-sama dan akhirnya, Hokage-sama mempercepat rapatnya menjadi hari ini." Inspektur Danzou menghempaskan punggungnya pada kursi di belakangnya, dia tahu bahwa tetua dari kota Suna cepat atau lambat akan mendesak sang hokage untuk segera mengadakan rapat ini dan bersama-sama membahas kasus aneh yang sedang terjadi saat ini bahkan bukan hanya dari kota Suna saja. Para tetua dari Kirigakure, Iwagakure dan Kumogakure juga datang ke Konoha.

"Baiklah, jam berapa rapat itu diadakan?"

"Tiga puluh menit dari sekarang."

"Baik, hari ini kamu ikut aku untuk rapat itu. Lepaskan topengmu!" perintah sang inspektur, kemudian pemuda bernama Sai itu melepas topengnya dan tampaklah wajahnya yang pucat dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya, walau begitu senyuman itu tidak sampai ke matanya yang hitam. Matanya tetap tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

**. . .**

"Seperti yang telah anda semua ketahui, akhir-akhir ini tingkat kejahatan di Kota Konoha maupun keempat kota lainnya semakin meningkat." kata seorang pria yang kira-kira berusia 70 tahun di ujung meja, pria dengan rambut yang sudah memutih ini merupakan pemimpin rapat para tetua ini, beliau adalah sang Hokage kota Konoha, Sarutobi Hirusen. Walau sudah berumur hokage yang sangat dihormati ini masih tangguh dan sangat berwibawa, "Dan yang paling meresahkan, terjadinya pembunuhan beruntun di keempat kota besar ini, trik dan cara pembunuhannya yang sama menandakan bahwa pelaku dari korban-korban tersebut sama, yaitu darah korban seperti dihisap hingga habis menyebabkan korban sulit untuk diidentifikasi."

"Hokage-sama," panggil seorang wanita yang kira-kira berumur 80 tahun, wanita yang rambutnya disanggul anggun ini adalah tetua kota Suna sekaligus sebagai kepala rumah sakit kota tersebut, sang Hokage memandang wanita tersebut lalu mengangguk pelan tanda mempersilakan, "Beberapa hari ini memang telah terjadi kejadian serupa di kota Suna, bahkan lebih parah! Korban di Suna sudah mencapai lima orang! Kazekage-sama sudah sangat khawatir, bukan tidak mungkin nanti beliau mengeluarkan perintah untuk mengungsikan penduduk." wanita itu menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan, "Dua hari ini kami para tim medis Suna sudah mengadakan penelitian dengan para korban tersebut, memang darah yang ada pada tubuh korban dihisap sampai habis hingga tidak bersisa sedikitpun, kalau dipikir makhluk apa yang tega melakukan perbuatan sangat tidak manusiawi tersebut!" wanita itu memandang sekelilingnya, melihat para tetua, hokage dan inspektur menunggu tanggapan mereka, tapi sepertinya belum ada yang ingin bicara kali ini, wanita itu melanjutkan, "Sebelum saya menjelaskan lebih lanjut, saya ingin bertanya pada anda sekalian."

"Bertanya apa, Chiyo-san?" kali ini Tetua Iwa yang menyahut.

"Apakah kalian tahu tentang legenda _'Kurai'_?" tanya sang tetua wanita itu pelan, serentak dalam ruangan itu menarik napas bersamaan, mungkin kaget mengapa tetua Suna itu tiba-tiba menyebutkan tentang legenda yang paling tidak ingin dibicarakan bahkan untuk sebuah dongeng tidur.

"Apa maksud anda bertanya tentang legenda itu, Chiyo-san? Tentu kami semua mengetahui legenda itu." kata Tetua Konoha menyahut pelan, tentu sebagai tetua, pemimpin dan kepala kepolisian mereka semua tahu legenda _'Kurai' _tersebut. Memang tidak masalah jika sebuah legenda dibicarakan, apalagi biasanya sebuah legenda hanya dongeng biasa yang disampaikan dari mulut ke mulut oleh para orang tua ke anak-anaknya sebagai dongeng pengantar tidur. Masalahnya, legenda _'Kurai' _itu berbeda dengan legenda-legenda lainnya. legenda _'Kurai' _itu benar-benar terjadi pada berabad-abad yang lalu, walau bukan mereka yang mengalami tapi mengingat ketakutan para orang tua saat menyampaikannya sungguh sangat membekas di ingatan mereka. Memang, sudah menjadi kebiasaan sejak dahulu para orang tua akan menyampaikan legenda _'Kurai' _jikalau anak mereka sudah dewasa dan sudah siap tentu saja karena legenda _'Kurai' _sama sekali bukan sebuah dongeng yang indah.

"Memangnya apa hubungan pembunuhan ini dengan legenda _'Kurai'_ itu?" kali ini sang hokage sendiri yang bertanya. Tetua Wanita itu tidak menjawab, dia hanya mengambil sebuah buku dari tas cokelat di sampingnya. Buku besar berwarna hitam itu sudah amat tua terlihat dari sampulnya yang sudah hampir terlepas dan di beberapa bagian terdapat lubang-lubang. Wanita ini membuka buku itu dengan hati-hati karena kertasnya sangat rapuh.

"Nah," katanya sambil memperlihatkan buku tua itu pada seluruh orang di ruangan, di buku itu terlihat gambar sosok malaikat bersayap putih indah yang ditusuk oleh sebuah tombak bermata tiga dengan api membakar di sekitarnya, darah tampak menetes membasahi sayap putihnya. Malaikat itu melotot dan tampak menyeringai kesakitan, "Apakah kalian tahu gambar ini?"

"_'Tenshi batsu'_" mereka menggumam serentak begitu melihat gambar mengerikan itu yang berarti 'Penghukuman malaikat'. Lalu, wanita itu membalik halaman berikutnya, kali ini sebuah gambar wanita cantik berambut panjang bersayap hitam dengan dua tanduk di kepalanya menggendong bayi aneh, di punggung bayi itu terdapat sepasang sayap putih bagaikan malaikat jika saja tidak terdapat dua tanduk kecil di kepalanya, membuat bayi tersebut seperti sosok malaikat dan iblis sekaligus.

"_'Tanjoo'_? Ada apa dengan gambar-gambar ini, Chiyo-san?" tanya sang inspektur tidak mengerti gambar yang berarti 'Kelahiran' tersebut. Tapi wanita itu lagi-lagi tidak menjawab melainkan membalik lagi halaman selanjutnya. Kali ini terdapat gambar sosok makhluk legenda yang sudah amat terkenal, sosok dengan sayap putih bagaikan malaikat, berhidung panjang, matanya berwarna merah tajam dan terdapat sebuah kipas besar di tangannya. Dialah sang raja _'Tengu'_, makhluk legendaris dengan kekuatan mengerikan.

Kemudian wanita itu membalik halaman lagi, kali ini tampak seorang gadis cantik dengan seorang pemuda bermata merah sedang berpelukan dengan latar bulan purnama, tidak ada keterangan apapun pada gambar itu tapi mereka semua tahu bahwa pemuda bermata merah itu adalah sang raja _'Tengu'_ yang sedang menyamar menjadi manusia. Mengerikan memang, apalagi wanita cantik yang diperdaya olehnya. Membalik halaman selanjutnya, kali ini gambar wanita cantik itu yang terbaring berlumuran darah di tempat tidurnya, meregang nyawa dan di dadanya duduk bayi mungil bermata merah sedang menyeringai menunjukkan sepasang taring kecil yang bertengger di mulutnya.

"_'Oni'_…" tercekat, mereka berkata bersamaan begitu melihat gambar itu yang berarti 'Iblis' dan halaman selanjutnya adalah sebuah gambar lelaki yang mengenakan mantel hitam dengan latar hitam, lelaki bermata merah itu memandang dingin, tidak ada ekspresi apapun di wajahnya. Sepasang taring nampak di mulutnya.

"Omong kosong apa ini, Chiyo-san?" tidak tahan lagi, Inspektur Danzou bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil menatap tajam tetua wanita di hadapannya. Sedangkan, wanita tua itu balas memandang sang inspektur di depannya sebelum berujar.

"Menurut anda, mengapa legenda itu disebut sebagai legenda _'Kurai'_, Inspektur?" Inspektur Danzou terdiam setelah mendengar pertanyaan tetua di hadapannya, dia sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan tersebut. Memang arti dari dari_'Kurai' _sendiri adalah gelap dan legenda _'Kurai' _berarti legenda kegelapan, disebut sebagai legenda kegelapan karena pelaku dari legenda itu sendiri adalah iblis hidup yang memakan korban.

"Apa maksud anda bertanya seperti itu, Chiyo-san?"

"Oh, bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, kalian semua tentu tahu bahwa sang _'Kurai'_ sendiri sudah merupakan iblis, bahkan kekejamannya melebihi iblis itu sendiri."

"Chiyo-san, bisakah anda tidak bertele-tele? Kita semua tidak punya waktu." kata Tetua Kumogakure, pria tua itu tampak bosan dengan penjelasan Tetua Suna yang terlalu bertele-tele baginya.

"Hm…baiklah! Kaguya, tolong ambil map tadi!" perintahnya pada seorang wanita muda berambut cokelat yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya, wanita cantik yang merupakan asistennya itu berjalan ke luar ruangan dan tak berapa lama kemudian wanita itu masuk lagi, menenteng sebuah map cokelat yang dimaksud. Menyerahkan map itu.

Tetua Suna itu membuka map cokelat lalu tampaklah berbagai macam dokumen di dalamnya, mengambil salah satunya dan membagikan dokumen itu pada seluruh orang.

"Apa ini, Chiyo-san?" tanya sang Hokage setelah membaca sekilas dokumen itu.

"Itu adalah data hasil otopsi para korban," serentak seluruh yang hadir di ruangan itu menoleh bersamaan pada Tetua Suna itu, "Apakah kalian tahu? Selain darah korban yang habis ada sebuah tanda lagi pada mayat-mayat itu. Walau berbeda tempat, tapi polanya sama! Ini menandakan, pelakunya berbeda tapi dari 'jenis' yang sama." jelasnya.

"Maksud anda, pelakunya ada banyak?" hokage bertanya kaget, wajahnya memucat.

"Apa maksud anda dengan 'dari 'jenis' yang sama'?" tanya sang inspektur.

"Memang tanda seperti apa yang anda maksud?" tanya Tetua Kirigakure.

"Hm…selama beberapa hari ini, selain mengadakan otopsi pada korban-korban itu yang kemudian kami menemukan setiap korban mempunyai tanda seperti bekas gigitan." kata wanita itu pelan.

"Be-bekas gigitan?" gumam sang inspektur bingung.

"Ya, bekas gigitan di beberapa tempat, rata-rata berada di leher korban! Yang kalau ditelusuri seperti bekas gigitan ular! Tapi kami berpikir tidak mungkin ular yang melakukan ini! Lagipula, ukuran gigi ular tidak sekecil itu."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu, kami para tim medis dibantu oleh ahli sejarah dan arkeologi kota Suna mengadakan riset dan hasilnya sungguh mengejutkan, bahkan sangat mustahil!"

"Apa itu, Chiyo-san?"

"Sepertinya, legenda _'Kurai'_ terulang kembali…" semua yang hadir langsung terdiam, tidak ada yang bergerak bahkan helaan napaspun tidak terdengar. Tentu saja mereka kaget, apa yang kau harapkan ketika seseorang mengatakan legenda yang paling ditakuti menjadi kenyataan, terkejut tentu saja.

"J-jangan bercanda, Chiyo-san! Hahaha…" sang inspektur yang pertama berhasil menemukan suaranya setelah terdiam beberapa menit. Memang sebelumnya dia sudah berbicara empat mata dengan sang tetua wanita itu di ruangannya tapi tetap saja dia tidak percaya dengan kenyataan itu.

"Apakah aku terlihat bercanda, Inspektur?" wanita itu menatap tajam inspektur di hadapannya, membuat sang inspektur kembali terdiam dan tatapannya menjadi kosong, terlalu shok mungkin.

"T-tapi Chiyo-san…bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Tetua Kirigakure.

"Hm…dugaan kami ada seseorang yang bodoh membuka segelnya itu, entahlah! Mungkin dia adalah seorang ilmuwan atau peneliti yang mau membuktikan kebenaran suatu legenda."

"Tunggu dulu! Jadi maksud anda, pelaku dari rentetan pembunuhan kejam selama beberapa hari ini adalah…" Tetua Konoha tak sanggup meneruskan ucapannya karena merinding sendiri memikirkannya.

"Vampir…" sambung Tetua Suna pelan, sontak yang ada di ruangan itu langsung merinding begitu jenis makhluk itu disebut. Memang, siapa yang tidak takut ketika makhluk mimpi burukmu menjadi kenyataan dan mengetahui bahwa makhluk inilah yang akan segera menerormu. Tentu bukan mereka yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Jadi, gambar-gambar yang anda tunjukkan tadi adalah…"

"_'Oni Tanjoo'_." sambung wanita itu membuat ruangan menjadi hening lagi. Yang berarti 'Kelahiran Sang Iblis' atau dalam kasus ini adalah kelahiran sang vampir.

"Ap-apa yang ha-harus kita lakukan sekarang?" sebuah pertanyaan klise keluar dari mulut sang Hokage, pertanyaan bernada kalut itu hanya ditanggapi dengan diam oleh semua yang ada di ruangan itu, masih sangat shok sepertinya.

"Kita harus membunuh mereka! Atau menyegelnya saja!" kata Tetua Kumogakure tiba-tiba, dia tampak sangat ketakutan.

"Bagaimana kita membunuhnya? Apakah anda tahu kekuatan seorang vampir berpuluh-puluh kali lipat dari seorang manusia? Menyegelnya? Siapa yang bisa menyegelnya? Sang _'Maiko'_ yang menurut legenda telah menyegel sang _'Kurai'_ dengan segel iblis sudah meninggal bersamaan dengan selesainya penyegelan tersebut! Walau mungkin ada pewarisnya tapi butuh bertahun-tahun untuk mencarinya. Kita keburu mati semua!" jawab Tetua Iwa dengan nada panik dan khawatir, mendengar itu, ruangan menjadi gaduh oleh suara bisik-bisik khawatir. Sang hokage menenangkan para tetua yang nampak sangat khawatir, bingung dan ketakutan.

"Tenang! Harap anda tenang sekalian! Kita harus memikirkan jalan keluar dari masalah ini dengan tenang!" katanya berwibawa.

"Chiyo-san! Apakah kelemahan para vampire itu?" tanya sang inspektur tiba-tiba membuat ruangan yang semula gaduh menjadi hening.

"Hm… dari hasil penelitian data-data ratusan tahun silam, vampir hanya dapat dibunuh dengan menusukkan belati perak tepat di jantungnya. Selain itu, tidak ada lagi sepertinya. Tapi masalahnya, sang vampir sangat cepat! Sehingga sulit untuk mendekati apalagi membunuhnya."

"Selama ada kelemahannya, berarti masih ada harapan! Hokage-sama, bagaimana kalau kita membentuk sebuah pasukan khusus yang bertugas membunuh para vampir itu?" kata inspektur dengan agak semangat.

"Pasukan?"

"Iya, kita bisa melatih mereka terlebih dahulu, semacam pelatihan militer kurasa. Bagaimana?" Inspektur Danzou memandang para tetua itu meminta persetujuan.

"Kurasa saran itu layak dicoba! Selagi untuk melindungi manusia, kami dari Kirigakure, setuju!" kata sang Tetua Kirigakure.

"Kami juga!" kata Tetua Kumogakure.

"Aku rasa bisa juga! Baiklah, kami dari Iwa setuju dengan pembentukan pasukan tersebut."

"Dari Konoha! Kami setuju!"

"Yah, baiklah! Kalau yang lain setuju, kami dari Suna juga setuju!"

Menghela napas, "Baiklah, kalau begitu keputusan kalian! Kuputuskan rapat kali ini untuk membentuk sebuah pasukan khusus yang bertugas untuk membunuh dan menghabisi para vampir itu. Aku beri nama pasukan _'Hunter'_!" kata sang hokage, yang lain menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju, "Dan bagaimana kalau pembentukan dan pelatihan pasukan itu kita serahkan kepada Inspektur Danzou?" para tetua hanya mengangguk tanda menyetujui keputusan tersebut.

"Inspektur Danzou, maukah anda menerima jabatan tersebut?" tanya sang hokage.

"Saya bersedia, Hokage-sama!" kata Inspektur Danzou seraya bangkit lalu membungkuk hormat.

"Baik! Rapat selesai!" lalu mereka meninggalkan ruangan itu, menyisakan ketakutan dalam diri masing-masing.

**. . .**

Bulan purnama tampak menghiasi langit malam yang gelap, walau begitu langit masih tampak gelap karena awan kumulonimbus di atas sana berarak menuju hutan perbatasan kota Konoha dan kota Oto. Hari mulai beranjak tengah malam, burung hantu mulai saling bersahut-sahutan diiringi dengan suara para serigala membuat yang mendengarnya pasti akan merasa ketakutan. Sesosok berwarna hitam berkelebat dengan cepat melewati pepohonan yang tumbuh rapat di hutan tersebut, sekali-kali sosok ini berhenti hanya untuk melihat ke arah bulan purnama lalu berkelebat lagi hingga sosok itu sampai di tengah hutan itu. Di sana terdapat sebuah danau berwarna hitam dengan air yang beriak kecil. Danau itu tampak sangat gelap dan dalam hingga cahaya bulan yang terang tidak dapat menembus dasarnya. Sosok ini berhenti di tepi danau, terdiam. Sosok dengan jubah menutupi kepala dan tubuhnya ini memandang sekeliling, lalu kembali memandang bulan purnama di atas sana.

"Ada keperluan apa mencariku, Kimimaroo?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar dari arah belakangnya kemudian entah darimana kabut mulai memenuhi tempat itu, udara menjadi lebih dingin, menusuk hingga ke tulang-tulang, bahkan sinar bulan sudah tidak ada lagi tergantikan kegelapan bercampur kabut putih, sungguh hanya kehampaan yang terasa. Suara burung hantu dan serigala tidak terdengar lagi. Sebuah keheningan menyesakkan seakan hendak merobek jantung.

Sosok itu berbalik dan membuka jubah yang menutupi kepalanya, tampaklah sosok wajah pucat dengan mata merah darah berambut putih panjang yang diikat, dia membungkuk hormat pada sosok berjubah hitam di hadapannya. Tidak ada yang kelihatan dari sosok itu, hanya sepasang mata merah darah yang tampak dari balik kerudungnya. Sepasang mata merah yang menyiratkan kekejaman dan kebencian, dialah sang pangeran kegelapan. Sang _'Kurai'_ itu sendiri.

"Saya membawa berita penting untuk anda!" kata pria berambut putih itu pelan, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

"Berita apa?" tanya sosok itu, suaranya amat pelan bagaikan desau angin dingin menghampiri telinga, suhu udara tiba-tiba menurun ketika sosok itu mengeluarkan suara.

"Kami menemukan orang yang anda cari!" dia bisa merasakan sosok di hadapannya itu menyeringai senang, karena udara di sekitarnya seperti bertambah berat seolah-olah ada sebuah tangan tak terlihat menekan dan menarik-narik tubuhnya.

"Kerja bagus! Siapa dia?"

"Dia adalah seorang gadis." kali ini udara di sekeliling terasa sangat berat hingga pria berambut putih itu merasakan lututnya gemetaran menahannya bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara tertawa pelan dari sosok di hadapannya. Sungguh mengerikan pemimpin mereka itu.

"Kalau begitu, kalian harus membawa gadis itu kepadaku esok malam dalam keadaan hidup!" perintah sosok itu.

"Baik, _'Taicchou'_!" kata pria berambut putih itu pelan lalu membungkuk hormat dan bersiap-siap hendak pergi dari situ ketika suara sang pangeran menghentikannya.

"Kimimaroo…" pria berambut putih itu berbalik kembali, "Darimana asal gadis itu?" tanyanya pelan seperti sebuah bisikan.

"Seorang gadis dari keluarga Hyuuga." dan Kimimaroo langsung jatuh berlutut, mata merahnya melotot, napasnya tersengal-sengal bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara tawa yang menggelegar di tempat itu.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Spoiler Next Chap**

Aku akan membiarkanmu hidup, tapi dengan imbalan..." Karin mengangkat tangannya, kemudian tampaklah kuku panjang yang sangat runcing. Lalu dengan perlahan dia menorehkan kukunya mulai dari bahu sampai pinggangnya, darah mengalir deras. Neji menganga tapi suaranya tidak bisa keluar, matanya melotot, "Darahmu enak juga!" kata Karin sambil menjilati bahunya.

"Nah! Itu adalah kenang-kenangan dariku! Selepas ini kau pasti akan mencariku dengan hasrat membunuh! Yah, selamat datang di dunia permainanku! Kuberi nama 'Hunter'! Sampai jumpa lagi, Hyuuga Neji!" kata Karin sambil tersenyum lalu mengecup sekilas bibir Neji. Setelah itu dia memukul kepala Neji kencang hingga langsung tersungkur pingsan.

* * *

A/N

Hai! Gak kerasa fic ini sudah setahun gak updet! #dibunuh

Maafkan saya! Sebenarnya part 4 ini sudah selesai lama banget! Tapi Karena saya lupa sudah updet berapa chapter jadi saya kerjain juga chapter limanya yang baru separuh selesai dan baru beberapa hari yang lalu saya tahu bahwa baru updet tiga chapter. Hehehe #digampar

Makasih buat Muth yang udah bersusah payah ngingetin! Pake nyindir segala! #pelukpeluk Bwuh…aku juga tunggu fic kamu yah… nih buat kamu! Maaf kalau kurang berkenan! Juga buat SasShin-chan! Aku tunggu sekuel fic 'Start' mu lo!

Dan satu lagi, saya minta maaf untuk spoiler chapter tiga! ada kesalahan! saya pindahin spoiler chapter tiga ke chapter ini! ada sedikit perubahan cerita!

Euhm…bagaimana dengan deskripsinya? Sumpah! Saya sudah berusaha untuk mengurangi dialognya! Tapi tetap saja kebanyakan dialog! #pundung Sasu sampai ngetawain saya!

* * *

**Balasan Review untuk chap kemarin:**

**Lumina Lulison: **Kayaknya seh begitu...maaf yah...saya menggunakan alur lambat di sini...

**Hiruma Yuki: **Pendek? maaf, habis kehabisan ide...ini panjang kan?

**Vipris:** Nanti aja, Sasu dibawa Naru...Sasu mau disiksa dulu #dichidori ...Ehm...soal itu, Rahasia! hehehe...

**Narusasu Fans:** makasih...ini kelanjutannya...

**Krezania: **Wah, makasih yah! Typo yah? maaf soal itu...saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya...

**ersauke:** Makasih...eh, sekarang udah agak aman lo! banyak fic-fic keren lainnya...

**Susasanaru:** Hai...Sasa! makasih yah...salam kenal juga!

**Rubynaru:** Ah, Neji gak diubah kok! euhm...rahasia deh!

**Blacklady:** maafkan atas keterlambatannya...ini sudah update!

**Yoichidea mlzlogin XD: **jangan malas login dong! maaf kalo Narusasunya jarang...saya menggunakan alur lambat di sini! maaf yah...

**hatakehanahungry:** Kakairu? nanti saya coba! euhm...sebenarnya itu...ano...saya kekurangan ide untuk perannya jadi saya ambil Danzou deh! #digaplok

* * *

Oke! Saya butuh bantuan! Tolong liat apa ada typo dalam fic saya! Please! Saya nerima flame kok! Asal flame membangun dan bukan flame tentang pairingnya! Maaf, saya tidak menerima flame pairing!

Mind To RnR?

**With The Peace Heart,**

**Artemisasu^^**


End file.
